


Evensong

by Kaesteranya



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother's grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evensong

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for October 29, 2005.

  
Susanne von Fabre and her husband had slept in separate beds since the incident. Earlier, when the grief of having a child who did not remember who you were was still fresh, she blamed it upon her own weakness, and regretted the nights she had spent curled up on her side of their matrimonial bed, quietly crying herself to sleep. She used to think that her tears was what had driven the duke away from her, and ultimately the final reason why he no longer touched her and had little to offer beyond her beyond cool words.

  
It would be years before she realized that her husband kept himself distant not because of her failings, but because of his own. And so she stayed by him, and though her health continued to deteriorate she willed her heart to remain strong.  



End file.
